Pyrrha The Hero
by OctavianAK
Summary: RWBY and JNPR decide to investigate the whereabouts of Roman Torchwick, and where his base of operations could be.
1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha had always been very studious, she had always been very focused at the goals set in front of her, and never deviated from that course. Indeed it was because of this discipline that made her into the star athlete that she was. All of this was exactly she couldn't figure why she had such a hard time paying attention in class lately, her thoughts kept drifting to her friends in Team RWBY and what had happened.

It had taken about two weeks for Team RWBY to settle back in to their normal schedule after what had happened in the Vale docks. From what it sounded like, Blake ran away for a couple of days, met up with a guy named Sun and were tracking the White Fang together. For whatever reason they were pursuing them, it seemed to have worked because they managed to stop a major heist orchestrated by none other than the White Fang accompanied by the fugitive Roman Torchwick who had been seen all over the news for other robberies.

It did seem a bit odd to Pyrrha though, until now all the news reports showed that biggest target of the robberies had been small little Mom and Pop Dust shops, nothing nearly the size of Schnee Co. Dust Cargo shipments. The Dust in those shipments were mostly used to charge Vale's power grid, what could someone possibly need _that _much Dust for? It was not only that, but the fact that Roman and his thugs had the power to undertake such a heist is what worried her even more so. Pyrrha's brow furrowed as she tried to think of a reason why this could be happening.

Jaune, who was trying his hardest to pay attention in class mostly failing, looked at his partner, who he had insisted that she sit next to him because he said it was important for his morale. Jaune thought he had been particularly clever with that and reminded himself to get a high-five from Ren later, however unenthusiastic Ren might be about it.

When Jaune looked at Pyrrha he noticed that there was something off with her today because she wasn't diligently taking notes like she normally was, he wondered if anything was wrong and decided to speak up, "Hey you okay Pyrrha?" he asked as quietly as he could, which admittedly was not that actually that quiet.

Pyrrha, startled a bit from being taken out of her deep thought responded by giving her partner a forced smile, "Ya I'm fine." She tried again to focus on the class they were in currently, Principles of Combat Techniques taught by Professor Goodwitch. The class had its on and off days, Pyrrha enjoyed the days where they were actually able to duel instead of having a lecture like today.

Jaune was put off a little by that seemingly cold statement and wondered why women always did that, it wasn't like he was trying to interrogate them or anything, he decided to try again "Because if I can do anything to-" Jaune was unable to finish the sentence as Goodwitch spun around threw the piece of chalk she was writing with which beamed Jaune straight in the forehead and pointed to the bolded '**NO TALKING DURING CLASS**' on the board, then continued with the lesson. The rest of the class wasn't sure if they should laugh or be afraid, Jaune was sitting at least 30 feet away from her and she had hit the her target dead center.

Pyrrha couldn't help but give off a muffled chuckle, Jaune looked dumbfounded at what just happened. Pyrrha gave him a pat on the back before returning her attention the board, still with a smile on her face.

Jaune frowned, he didn't like being the fool on display for everyone's amusement. As much as he had tried to stop that from happening since coming to Beacon, it hadn't worked out particularly well.

Plus Pyrrha was the last person he wanted to think he was an idiot, she was his partner after all not to mention the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, as Jaune's eyes flicked back to his partner he was still not quite sure how he had won that jackpot. But still, how could Pyrrha not think he was idiot? She knew that he wasn't even smart enough to get accepted into Beacon legitimately, and on top on of that she felt that he was doing so poorly that she had to intervene. Pyrrha had said it wasn't like that and that everyone needs help from time to time, but with the amount of time she had already spent on him to make him up to par with the standard that is expected of team leader qualified as more than just 'time to time.'

Jaune wasn't a _complete _moron, it was obvious that Pyrrha didn't think he was up to snuff to be Leader of Team JNPR yet. All he had to do was prove her wrong, which was made harder by incidents like getting hit with chalk by a teacher in the middle of class.

As Pyrrha was trying for the umpteenth time to adjust her attention to Professor Goodwitch she noticed the red and white duo of team RWBY passing notes, well more of Ruby passing notes to Weiss then poking her until the heiress would get agitated enough to look. Weiss looked at the note and then angrily scribbled something back that was still probably perfect calligraphy and gave it to Ruby.

This continued until Professor Goodwitch noticed that class time was up "All right students, we will stop there for today, remember that we will have another dueling session on Wednesday, class dismissed."

"Hey what do you think was going on with Ruby and Weiss? Discussing what happened a few weeks ago?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as they gathered their things to leave for lunch.

"That would be my guess." Jaune responded having paid attention to the ordeal as well because he couldn't focus on the lecture either. "Do you-" Jaune stopped and rephrased his question to a statement to seem more confident "-I mean I think we should ask them about it, it seemed important enough to make Weiss angry." Jaune deduced putting his hand on his chin.

Pyrrha gave a short laugh "Ya, but what _doesn't _make Weiss angry." …wait, she had just said that out loud hadn't she. Dammit.

"I suppose you're right." Jaune agreed as he zipped up his pack, he was the only one he knew who actually carried one, most students took notes on their scrolls but Jaune always preferred normal paper.

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune as he swung the backpack around his back. She definitely appreciated that she could entrust Jaune with little bits of information like this that she wouldn't dream of telling anyone else. Since Jaune had confided his darkest secret to her, she felt like she could be less guarded around him. Even before then Jaune always had a good aura about him, which is one of the reasons she picked him to be her partner. It was not as if she had any malicious intent behind what she said, but you have to watch every word you say when you are famous, something she wished she never was.

Once they were both ready to go Jaune gestured with his arm for Pyrrha to go ahead of him, "Ladies first." To this Pyrrha just playfully rolled her eyes and proceeded to exit the lecture hall.

Team RWBY and half of Team of JNPR gathered at their usual table and had already started eating by the time Jaune and Pyrrha entered the dining hall. Jaune had stolen Pyrrha's binder was trying to run away with it while Pyrrha chased him.

Pyrrha finally caught up to Jaune and yanked the out of his hand from behind, this sudden movement surprised him and caused him to turn and lose his footing making his back collide with the ground. Pyrrha, having been running close behind Jaune also tripped and fell on top of him with a thud. Noticing the embarrassing position they were in as she lay on top of him she immediately shot up completely red in the face, "I-I'm sorry!" she said as she helped him up.

"I-It's okay, I should have w-watched where I was g-going," He responded almost shaking while scratching the back of his head. Jaune knew that looking where he was going had little to do with him falling, but he was too flustered to think of anything else. Jaune then quickly got into the lunch line while Pyrrha dusted herself off.

"Honestly, how have those two _not_ had sex yet?" Yang joked from back at the table having watched the whole thing.

"Maybe they don't want to ruin their friendship." Ruby said in response to Yang rhetorical question.

"How do you ruin friendship with sex?! That's like saying ice cream is ruined by putting sprinkles on it!" Yang nudged Blake in the ribs, who then looked up quizzically, not having paid attention to the conversion.

Ruby glared at her sister, now she wouldn't be able to eat ice cream for at least a week.

"Well I think they should" Nora added, her voice rising, "I mean they both clearly care for each other and pretty much go everywhere and do everything together! How could Jaune _possibly_ think that friendship was the only thing that is going on here?! He definitely should have figured this out _years_ ago!" She crossed her arms in a huff.

"Nora, we've only been at Beacon for a few months…" Ruby replied confused, being the only one besides Ren not to catch the hidden meaning behind Nora's statement.

"Right. I knew that." Nora took a big bite out of her sandwich to keep herself from talking, Blake looked up from her book and gave her a knowing smirk.

Weiss' face was in her palm, she still couldn't believe how crass all of her friends were. "Can we _please _stop talking about this" Weiss groaned.

Yang raised an eyebrow "Ya and talk about what princess?"

"I don't care, anything." Weiss said while she massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, she had long since stop caring about people calling her that nickname.

"Okay." Yang seizing the opportunity "This one time, I caught Weiss staring at Ruby in the middle of the night while she was sleeping and-" Yang was stopped by a lunch tray that had been rocketed at her face.

It was at this moment that Pyrrha and Jaune arrived at the table. "So" Jaune sat down with his tray of food, "What is everyone talking about?" Pyrrha finished.

"**NOTHING!**" Weiss said a little too fast.

Yang made a comment under breath about how they even finish each other's sentences.

"A-Actually," Ruby spoke up taking her focus off Weiss "Now that we are all here I think there is something we should discuss." Everyone looked at her in response. "I think we need to find out what's going on with that Torchwick guy and the White Fang."

* * *

**A/N** All right first chapter of first fic ever complete! As you can tell I am a huge Arkos fan, I have the first 6 chapters planned out so far, but we will see how this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay on the second chapter guys, I had to situate myself after getting home from college, I should be able to get chapters out faster now. Thank you guys for the support you've shown me!**

* * *

"I think we need to find out what's going on with that Torchwick guy and the White Fang." Ruby finally bringing it up to someone else other than Weiss. Dealing with the 'Blake's a faunus' thing had taken the focus off anything else for the past couple weeks but this had been something that had constantly been on Ruby's mind.

Everyone paused at the statement, not exactly sure what to say.

Weiss finally broke the silence "Ruby why do you keep insisting we are the ones that have to done anything about it?! This is something for Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch, or I don't know _the police_."

"Weiss does have a point," Ren spoke up "They do exist for a reason."

"But the police aren't going to do anything! You guys heard them when we were at that crime scene before the docks, one of them made an apathetic guess and the other one mumbled something about not being paid enough! Is that really who we want to leave the investigation to?!" Ruby retorted becoming increasing angry.

Weiss replied just as heated "A guess that just so happened to be correct! And now that they know who it is it's only a matter of time before they figure out where their den is!"

Blake shot Weiss glare, insulted by her clearly racist statement.

Weiss responded by sitting down with a pout on her face "Base, lair, whatever!" She had promised her teammates that she would try to be more…open-minded when it came to the faunus.

Jaune looked to his partner "What do you think about this Pyrrha?" wanting to know her opinion.

Pyrrha had a worried look on her face, she certainly wasn't very keen on the idea. Had it not been for Penny's intervention, the battle at the docks could have played out very differently. Pyrrha didn't like the prospect of Jaune or any of her other friends getting seriously injured or worse. "Well what did you have in mind? I don't think it's a good idea to just go randomly looking for criminals."

Ruby lit up at Pyrrha's question her selective attention blocking out the latter part. "I'm glad you asked!" Ruby reached down and grabbed a fat binder filled with a bunch of stuffed-in loose leaf papers labeled 'Bad guy stuff.' "So, this is what I have come up with so far." Ruby beamed as she opened up her binder. "I have run into Torchwick a couple of times during his heists and I think I know his strategy. He hits the weakest points possible to avoid conflict, and when conflict arises he escapes to avoid being caught, leaving whoever behind."

"No honor amongst thieves, eh?" Yang added, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Exactly" Ruby continued "Which is why we need to research this subject, if we put our heads together I'm sure we can come up with something."

Jaune was on board with the idea, seeking justice for criminals was exactly the thing he had to do to become a hero. Nora had thoughts of a similar nature, breaking legs in the name of freedom sounded like a great time. Ren had a simple morbid curiosity about what was being talked about and Nora seemed to be excited about it which was good enough for him. Yang and Blake also supported the idea, Blake because it concerned the White Fang and Yang because both her sister and her partner had had encounters with the criminal.

This left only two people who opposed the idea of looking into Roman and the White Fang, Weiss and Pyrrha. Weiss didn't see how it was any of their business at all, she had come to Beacon to fight Creatures of Grimm, not to be become some sort of vigilante.

Pyrrha was unsure about the entire matter. While she didn't doubt her friends' capabilities, they were still 17 year-old students, with Ruby being 15. What Ruby was suggesting was deliberately seeking out the location of a very well organized terrorist cell with powerful associates such as Roman Torchwick and the Lady in the red dress. Pyrrha knew that Ruby had made some valid points, but the situation seemed a little over their heads. "Ruby…" Pyrrha paused and tried to phrase her next statement in a way that wouldn't sound insulting. "Are you…sure you know what doing? Many of us could get severely injured or worse if you are serious about this."

Jaune noticed Ruby's fading smile as Pyrrha continued to talk and slowly watched her expression turn into that of a sad puppy. Jaune placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder in attempt to reassure her, "Pyrrha nothing worth doing was ever without risk, we need you, _I _need you."

Pyrrha could feel her face heat up a bit and shot a glare at Jaune. He just _had_ to pull that card didn't he. Pyrrha's look was met with a grin on Jaune's face, and her glare soon faltered. Dammit, she couldn't stay mad at him, especially not with a face like that.

As Jaune looked away from his partner and to the rest of the table he saw that everyone looking at him in a shocked manner, along with Yang raising her eyebrows suggestively. Jaune realized how embarrassing what he said was, "I-I mean, your help! We all need your help, right guys?!" Jaune looked down with a sigh of defeat with a face that Pyrrha couldn't deny, was pretty cute.

"Y-Yeah, what Jaune said" Ruby chirped, filled with confidence again. "And besides, we'd have you Pyrrha, you're like the strongest person in the world!"

Pyrrha let out a dismissive laugh, as strong as she was, she knew that was far from true. Pyrrha did a final survey of everyone's expressions seeing Ruby's puppy eyes and Jaune's, who recovered and gave her a comforting smile. Pyrrha finally caved, "Well if I can't stop you, I suppose an additional person couldn't hurt." Pyrrha knew she would most likely regret this later, but right now she would just let the chips fall where they may.

"Well count me out!" Weiss interjected still in a huff and got up from the table.

"Oh c'mon Weissy, don't get your panties in such a bunch, with the eight of us we more than got this in the bag!" Yang mused trying to bring her over to their side.

Weiss scoffed at her in response "My…underwear is just fine thank you! And what you are suggesting is criminal!" Weiss whipped her hair around strutted out of the room.

"You sure have a way with words Yang." Blake said with a bit of a laugh but still not looking up from her novel.

"Pfft, you know you love me." Yang shot back in response.

"Oh man, I'd better go calm down Weiss." Ruby said as she got up and made hastily for the door. Ruby turned to speak over her shoulder "Be sure to discuss while I'm away!" As Ruby turned to head for the door again she ran face first another person. For Ruby was face first anyway because she came to about his chest, she fell back and hit the ground. "Ow what the-" Ruby rubbed her forehead and looked and saw that she had ran into a person, "Oh I'm sorry! I was running because I was in a hurry and-" looking up and seeing who it was she felt less apologetic, "Oh."

Cardin stood there angry that someone had run into him, as he looked to see who it was he saw the small cape-wearing girl. "Hey watching where you're going Red!" and was about to grab at her when he noticed the six others giving him a death glare, with Yang already launching herself at him fist reeled back, her mane ablaze.

Cardin retracted his arm and turned to leave when Yang shouted "_**HEY!**_" and grabbed his collar and wrenched him around. Cardin's eyes couldn't help but widen as he saw Yang's flaming hair and irate crimson eyes that seemed to be staring into his soul. "**IF YOU **_**EVER**_** TOUCH MY SISTER I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN GOT THAT?!**" Yang spat at Cardin inches away.

Any witty comeback that Cardin would have had was lost on the pure rage that exuded from the older sister. "F-fine, fine, just get your hand off me blondie." Cardin managed to get out. Yang shoved him off and Cardin with the rest of team CRDL scurried out the door.

Yang's attitude then immediately switched as looked to her younger sister, "Are you okay sis?!"

Back at the table the other five watched in amazement at what had just happened. "Geez, remind me to never piss Yang off." Jaune said as a joke but Pyrrha could tell he was shaking a little bit.

"Aww, she's like a momma bear with her cubs!" Nora squealed as clasped her hands and nuzzled her cheek against them.

"And I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a little bit frightening…" Pyrrha added, this being the first time she had anything other than Yang's bubbly side. Nora's comment seemed even more true seeing Yang lovingly nuzzle her cheek against the top Ruby's head.

"Looove you~!"

"Yaaaang stoooop you're embarrassing me!" Ruby said she tried to pry her sister off of her.

Blake finally put down her book and observed JNPR's reactions. She found their faces just a bit amusing, she often forgot how the only two people had seen Yang angry before was Ruby and herself. Blake then looked to Ruby's stuffed binder that she had left on the table and remembered the task at hand. She could not help but be excited that they would be investigating the White Fang. "Everyone meet at the Library at 7 this evening to begin our search, I will relay it to my teammates as well." The last member of RWBY departed taking the binder and joining the rest of her teammates.

Pyrrha was not completely sure about this plan and gave Jaune another concerned look.

"Don't worry" Jaune try to say as confidently as possible "Everything's going to be fine."


End file.
